Moving could be a good thing
by brightestgoldenflame
Summary: When Sora and Roxas find themselves moving to a new school, they find that some good things can come from moving somewhere new and sometimes bad things could lead to even better experiences.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New life**

I woke up from the amazing dream when my brother, Sora, came bursting through my bedroom door and started shaking me as viciously as he could to try to get my attention. I sigh and rub the sleep out of my eyes so I could see him a little more clearly.

"What?" I say trying not to sound mean but I guesss it couldn't have been helped given my current status of sleep depravity

It didn't seem to phase him though, which was a little unusual because he sometimes gets a little offended easily.

"Wake up Roxas, you're going to be late for school. You don't want to be late to school on your first day of school do you?" he says still shaking me furiously.

Summer break just ended and we had to move to another house because our dad found another job in Traverse Town. I didn't have a problem with the move but Sora was about to lose it when he found out because he actually had friends unlike me. I just never thought friends were important enough to have at the time.

I immediately wake up after hearing what my older brother said and start to get ready faster than I ever could before. As I was gasping for breath in my brothers car, he decided that this was the perfect time to have a nice little chat.

"So, Roxas, are you afraid of what being a Freshmen will be like?" he says. I detected a little bit of mockery in his voice but I didn't care.

I shrug my shoulders and try to think about something else by looking outside so I wouldn't be as nervous as I am now when I enter the scool building.

Sora parks the car in his designated parking spot that was close to the doors and we get out when the car comes to a complete stop. As we were heading inside a teacher grabs me noticing that that I was a Freshmen and tells me to go accross campus to get to the Freshmen homerooms. I look at Sora and he notices that I was kinda scared to go alone so he decides to come with me for the time being.

When I went through the doors of the Freshmen building I saw a tall red head dropping off, what seemed to be, his younger brother. They both had blazing red hair and really messy hair. Sora leaves my side and I sit in a corner trying not to be in anyones way while I was listening to my music. I sigh and I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. I look over to my left to see that it was the redhead who I saw before. I take my earbuds out of one of my ears and he smiles a little bit.

He looks me over quickly before saying, "You're new here aren't you?"

I blush at the fact that he knew that about me, granted that we've newer met before in a class or anything but still.

I nod my head a little signaling that he was right about the whole being new thing. He sits next to me and I thought something bad was going to happen to me until he heard what I was listening to and said that I had good taste in music. I blush a little bit more at the compliment he just gave to a complete stranger and didn't even know my name.

"My name is Reno, my big brother is Axel, you probably saw him when he was walking me over here."

I nod my head a little before saying, "I'm Roxas, I have a big brother named Sora but he's a Junior."

Renos' eyes lit up when I said that so I guess that it must have been of some importance to him.

"No way. My brother's a Junior too." Reno says amazed at the fact two people would have two of the same class levels.

I sigh and the bell rings and Reno asked who I had for my first class.

I look at my piece of paper that had my schedule, "Uh, Ms. Jullies' class, Biology."

Reno looks at me and I could feel like he was about to hug me, luckily for me he didn't. Instead he told me that he had the same class as me and that his brother, Axel, had her when he was in 9th grade too and she was fun and did a lot of experiments on things almost every day in her class.

When we got into Ms. Julies' class we compared our schedules and we had all of the same classes together.

When it was time for lunch we went to the lunchroom and I forgot my food but Reno offered to buy me something to eat. I kept saying no but he kept on insisting, so I accepted in he came back with our food he set my pizza in front of me and I poked it with the fork he got me. He smiles at what I was doing and said that it was OK to eat and that it wouldn't kill me. I disagreed to his statement but began eating my pizza with slight consent.

After lunch we went to our next class which was gym. I hate gym with a passion, not because of all of the exercise but the time when you have to change in the locker rooms with at most 20 boys in the same room all ready to judge you for how out of shape you are or for other things. As I was looking around the locker rooms to see if anyone was in there, someone throws a sock at my face. I blush and quickly swipe it off and the person who threw it starts laughing a little bit. I come out from behind the corner and see that the person was Renos' big brother,  
Axel.

He stops laughing and looks at me and he could tell I was mad a little bit. I blush a little bit and give him back his sock.

I look away saying, "I think this belongs to you."

He takes it and apologizes. I blush by the way he would just apologize as quickly as he did. He gets up after a while and leaves the locker rooms after apologizing a couple more times. As I leave the locker rooms I could see that Reno was talking to his older brother who apparently had the same class as us. I walk over to Reno and ask him why the upperclassmen are in the same class as the Freshmen.

"Well, a lot of people didn't really take P.E. in their Freshmen year and have to take it in later years." Reno says.

"Oh" I say looking at Axel and we both blush looking away from each other quickly.

Axel looks down at Reno, "So, what's your friends name Reno?"

Reno smiles and introduces me to Axel which made me blush.

Axel smiles, "Oh, so your name is Roxas eh? Well I know of someone that you know and his name is Sora." he says slyly

His tone sent shivers down my spine. Why did he have to say it like that. Who tells someone they know their brother like they just kidnapped them or something? I sigh and look at Axel and see that the sun was shining on him in just the right way and his eyes looked so perfect it was like I was looking at emeralds.

Axel looks at me and waves a hand in front of my face to try to bring me back into reality. I jump back a little bit and blush at how close he was to me, even if it was his hand.

Axel looks at me, "Hey Roxas, wanna come over to our house after school?"

I blush, "Uh sure, but what about Sora?"

"He can drive you there. All he has to do is follow me and Reno to our home while he is driving. I also talked to Sora and he was OK with it as lon as you were ok with it." Axel says a little shyly.

I blush and look down and start to play with my fingers a little bit before I say, "Uh sure, if Sora is OK with it i guess I am too. What's the worst that could happen?" I say with a slight chuckle at the end.

Axel smiles, "Cool, tell Sora to meet me at the front entrence of the school so that you can follow me and my sorry excuse for a brother." Axel says laughing at the end because Reno started hitting him in the arm and kept complaining about how their parents loved him more than Axel.

I smile a little but only enough to where no one could see that i'm showing actual emotion. I don't like emotions a lot.

...

The school bell rang and I met up with Sora at his car like I said we would meet up. I tell Sora where to drive and he takes us to the front of the school where I saw Reno and Axel starting to get into their car after putting their school stuff in the back seat. Sora starts to follow Axel in his car until we reach Axels' house. I get out of the car to get a better view of the giant structure in front of me. Sora and I came walking to the door and Axel unlocks it for us.

As we step into the house, I could smell a light scent of citrus fruit in the air and a lady comes out of the door to introduce herself. She said that she was Axels' and Renos' mother but she looked too young to be a mom. We all go into the living room to talk about how we like the school so far.

"I honestly think that it is a big step up from my last school. That place was more filthy than a gas stop restroom." I say sounding a little too harsh for my old schools sanitation records.

Axel chuckles lightly and pats me on the back, "I didn't know that someone could sound so mad about a schools cleanliness but you have done so Roxas."

I blush a little bit and look down, "Well, it just wasn't very clean." I say meekly.

He smiles and I saw Sora run upstairs with Reno, probably to play some games or something like that. While I was trapped in my thoughts Axel picks me up and starts taking me upstairs to his room. I blush and try to resist but Axel was too strong for me so I just let it happen.

When we reach his bedroom he opened the door and put me on his bed saying that he was going to give me the same treatment that Reno was giving Sora in his room. I blush a lot and I see Axel pull oout a PS3 out of his drawers under his T.V and gives me a controller after setting up the console. I sit at the top of the bed with the pillows while Axel sat at the foot of the bed.

Axel had started the game and it was Mortal Kombat. I chose sub-zero as my fighter because I like to have ice powers whenever possible, and Axel chose to be Johnny Cash. I found that pretty funny given how Axel lives in a small mansion with a pool, bar, and games like tabble tennis. The point is, is that his parents have a lot of money.

After a terrible losing streak for Axel was over he told me to ask Sora if it would be OK for me to spend the night. I sigh and go to Sora who I found in Renos' room watching T.V and eating.

I approach him and ask, "Hey Sora, would you mind if I stayed the night here. Axel told me to and I didn't want to seem rude or anything for not asking but-"

"Sure Roxas I was planning on staying over here too." he says cutting me off in the middle of my sentence.

I sigh and go back into Axels' room and say that I could stay over after laying down on his bed. It odly smelled like burned lavender flowers.

Axel smiles and starts searching through his drawers.

I siit up, " What are you looking for?" I ask in curriosity.

He looks at me, "I'm looking for some P.J's for you Roxy."

I blush at the name and when he finds them I go into the bathroom to get them on. When I came out of the bathroom I was wearing a loose shirt that probably Axel grew out of a couple of month ago. I was also wearing some loose pants that are a little bit too big for me. I guess I must be wearing Axels' old clothes.

Axel smiles, "Come Roxas, lay on my bed so you can have a comfortable place to sleep. I don't mind sharing."

I blush at the thought of sleeping with Axel and hesitantly get under the sheets of Axels' bed. Also right before I went to sleep I could feel Axel kind of cuddling with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New experiences**

I woke up to the strange smell of something being cooked downstairs. I couldn't really figure out what it was that smelled good but I was too tired to get up from my bed. My mom comes up to my room to wake me up which succeeded because she opened my door so fast that it hit the wall and made a bang sound that was really loud and it scared the crap out of me. I yawn and sit up to stretch my tired limbs and wake up a little bit more.

"Hurry up and get ready Roxas or you're going to have to eat your breakfast cold this morning," my mom said a little aggressively but I didn't care.

"OK," I say tiredly getting up to start getting some day clothes on.

It was the weekend so I didn't really have to do anything today. Knowing Sora he probably had made friends at school already and would hang out with them all day while I would sit at home and look up cute and funny cat videos on YouTube or something. All I know is that my social life is horrible.

As I was going downstairs I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I open it and see that a random number texted me. I open up the text and it said that it was Axel. I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket reminding myself to answer back after I got some food in my stomach.

I sit at the kitchen table where I saw my dad, mom, and Sora sitting there. I look at Sora and he looked like he was about to go somewhere with some friends like always. I sigh a little and begin to eat my breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, a waffle, and some apple juice. I freaking love apple juice by the way. As I was silently eating my food my dad asked me how I liked my new school.

I look up, "Well it's better than my old school, I already made friends with a Junior other than Sora," I say finishing up my food on my plate.

"Well that's good Roxas, pretty soon you'll be friends with the whole school before you know it."

I chuckle at the thought of that because i'm usually so unsocial, the only reason why I made friends with them is because they approached me first. I yawn and say that I was going back up to  
my room and Sora said he was going out with some friends.

When I went into my room I took my phone out of my pocket and opened up the text from Axel. I sigh and reply back asking how he got my number. He send back saying that he got it when I spent the night with him at his house and I wouldn't wake up when he tried to wake me up and decided to steal my phone and put my number in his contacts. I sigh and after a second he texted me back asking if I wanted to hang out today.

I smile and text back, "Sure just let me take a quick shower and get ready OK?"

He texts back saying, "OK I'll be at your house in an hour or two so get ready before then."

I smile and throw my phone on my bed and put some clothes on my bed and grab a towel and go to my bathroom to shower.

As the water was running down my skin I was imagining about all of the possibilities of what would happen in the future and if this was a date or not. I sigh and begin washing my mess of fluff I call hair with the best smelling shampoo I had. After a couple of minuets of washing my body clean I came out of the shower feeling clean. I dry myself off and wrap the towel around my waist and go to my room to start putting on my clothes. After a while of getting ready and listening to some music, Axel texted me saying that he was outside of my house.

I walk down the stairs and see my parents in the living room. I quickly tell them that I was going to go somewhere with my friend and they said OK and I was on my way out of the door and I saw Axels' car parked in the driveway and him waiting on me in his car. I get inside the car and it oddly smelled like he burned something that smelled really good. I look at him and he smiles.

"So where to," he asks me begining to pull out of the driveway.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Anywhere is fine but i'm a little hungry so can we go to a restaurant to grab something to eat."

He smiles and nods and we go to a pizza place to eat some pizza, obviously, and we decided to talk for a while.

"So, Axel, why did you want to hang out with me today? I mean we just met last week and we barely talk at all exept for in the mornings and in gym."

He shrugs, "Well you just looked like someone who needed a friend and someone to help you out with Reno, seeing as how he's in all of your classes."

I smile, "I'm pretty sure that I can deal with Reno, he isn't that bad and he is actually pretty fun to be around."

Axel chuckles and looks at me, "Trust me he will be the death of you."

I smile, "No, I think that would be you."

He smiles, "Well don't tell me I didn't warn you."

I sigh and we eventually got finished with our pizza and we decided on going to the mall. We pull into a parking space and get out of the car. I look at Axel and he smiles at me. I sigh and we walk through the doors and start walking aroud the mall looking at all of the displays and shops as we passed them. We came to this shop that sold knives and swords and I said I wanted to go in it and the surprised look on Axels' face was priceless. He agreed and we went into the shop.

When we reached the back I saw this really cool sword that had a dragon painted onto the sheath and it just looked so magnificent. I look at Axel and show him the sword. He looks it over  
and looks at me.

"You want it don't you," he asks looking at the price tag.

"Well I do but you don't have to buy it, I just thought you might have thought it looked cool," I say a little shyly.

He picks it up and brings it to the cashier and takes out his wallet while ignoring my rants about how he didn't have to buy it if he didn't want to. He payed for it even though it was only $20. He tells the cashier that he would pick it up when we where ready to leave the mall and she nodded.

We walk out of the shop and I look at him.

"Why did you buy the sword," I ask him worried that he might hate me and if I sounded too needy for someone who he just met a week ago.

"You wanted it didn't you," Axel asks.

I nod feeling quilty for some reason.

"That's why I got it for you, also I felt like doing something nice for you."

I blush and look away and admit defeat about the subject. Axel smiles and we go into a comic store. I look at some of the super hero comics while he was looking at some posters. He baught a poster that had a cat on it, hanging from a tree branch saying, "Hang in there." I thought it was kind of cute and smile.

We left the mall with the sword and the cat poster and get things inside of his car. He looks at me while I was putting some stuff in the back of his car and I thought I saw him blushing a little bit. I smile and sit in the front seat and he starts up the car and begins pulling out of the parking space.

He pulls into the driveway of my house and helps me get my stuff out of his car and I go to my front door and wave bye to him. he waves back and drives away. I sigh and go inside of my house. I run up to mu room and put my sword onto one of my dressers. I sit on my bed and Sora walks into my room.

"Where have you been Roxas?"

I look at him, "I was with Axel, he bought me a sword."

He looked confused and I pointed at the sword that I put on my dresser.

"Why did he get you that," he asked looking at it.

I shrug my shoulders and Sora smiles.

"What," I ask him.

"I think he likes you."

I start laughing a lot, "That's hilarious, why would someone, like Axel, like me?"

Sora shrugs, "I don't know but still you might want to look into it the next time he asks you out on a date."

I blush, "That was not a date. All we did was talk to each other."

He smiles, "Sure, that's what it was," he says walking out of my room.

I sigh and lay down on my bed and try not to think about what Sora said about Axel possibly being gay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Question time!**

I wake up in my bed to an overly exited Sora running through the hall waiting for me to wake up. Fortunately for him, our parents weren't home to say something about his rowdy behavior. I sigh and get out of my bed and lazily put some clothes on. When I was done with my morning things I had dressed in a snug white shirt that I never really wear except when I don't feel like doing anything that day, a pair of jeans that were ripped in the knee area, and a pair of black shoes.

I sigh and go into the hall and stop Sora from doing whatever idiotic thing he was doing. He stops and front of me and grabs my shoulders and acting all serious like someone just died and whenever he does that it just freaks me out a lot.

"Roxas, Axel called" Sora said creeping me out even more, "he said he wanted to see you immediately"

I sigh and push him away from me, "Alright fine, just stop doing that creepy face thing you do."

He smiles, "OK just because it's you Roxy!"

I sigh, "Don't call me that OK."

He groans and goes into his room and starts calling his friend, Riku.

I sigh and go into my room and pull out my phone and call Axel. I wait for him to answer the phone and start talking, like a normal person would.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone to Axel.

"Hey Roxy, wanna go get something to eat" Axel asks me.

"Uh, sure" I say taken off guard by the sudden interest in me this early in the day. It wasn't really that early because it was almost two in the afternoon. I hang up after he tells me when he tells me he was going to pick me up at and start puting on some different clothes.

I sigh as I slip on my favorite shirt on and quickly looking at myself in the mirror to see if I looked good enough to go somewhere with someone who looks as good as Axel. I hear him pull into the driveway and honk his horn telling me that he was hear. I quickly grab my phone and wallet before going out of the house and going out to Axels' car and get into the passengers seat.

I look at him as he was driving down the room and what Sora told me the other day was still in my head, what if he really was gay? What if he wanted to actually go out with someone like me? I sigh and look out the window of the car and try to focus on the ever changing scenery that happens outside.

"So Roxas, do you like your new school yet" Axel asks me out of nowhere.

I blush and my brain thinks of millions of ways this could turn out if I said the wrong thing. Should I say something bad about it and make him think that I don't like it and because it's his fault? Should I say that I like it and possibly give away the fact of how I like him? I could feel my face heat up as I thought of more idiotic ways this one question could affect us and our relationship in the future.

Axel looks at me and sees how weird I was being and pokes my side. "Is there an on button or something on you?"

I giggle a little bit and look at him. He looked concerned and it made me blush even more than I already was. I sigh and try to calm down.

"I guess, it's better than my last school" I say trying to not look stupid.

He smiles "Well that's good. If you didn't show up at my school it would have gotten boring really quickly and I don't like boring things."

I smile a little and I see that we arrived at a really fancy Italian restaurant. We get out of the car and I go over to Axel who looked so cute when he was walking. I sigh and walk inside with him.

We get a table for two and I thought about asking him if he was gay or not. our waiter comes over and asks us what we wanted to drink. We both ordered Cokes and I was still wanting to know if he was gay or not.

Axel sighs, "So, Roxas, how many people have you went out with?"

I look at him and blush a little bit not knowing what to say. I mean who asks that question when they are at a fancy place with a friend?

"Uh, four people" I say stupidly "what about you?"

He looks out of the window trying to remember all of the people he has went out with in the past.

"I think somewhere around seven people, give or take, but I never kissed anyone because it just didn't feel right. Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

I blush at him saying that and look around nervously before saying, "No, I don't think I have."

He smiles and looks me straight in the eyes, "Well that's unfortunate. You look like you would make a lot of people happy, yet you've never kissed one?"

I sigh and look down, "Well it's not because the other person didn't want to, it was just because I never really let anyone kiss me. I just never wanted someone to be able to think they deserve me by just going on a couple of bad dates. The people I went out with were complete slobs and tryed to force me to kiss them half of the time."

Axel looks down, "Well that's unfortunate" he says with a slight smirk on his face. It kind of bothered me knowing that he was a little happy knowing that I never kissed anyone before. I was about to ask him something when our waiter came back with our food and refills for our drinks. I sigh a little bit but don't complain because I was about to starve to death and our waiter, Dymyx, was cute.

After we got through eating Axel and I went to his car and I decided to take a little nap in his car. I started having a really strange dream where Axel and I were walking down a sidewalk holding hands and he was pointing things out and I would stare in amazement for a while before he pointed something else out. After a couple of minuets went by Axel looked down at me while I was looking at something. He smiled and taped me on my shoulder. I looked up at him and when he saw my face he smiles and puts a hand on my cheek. I blushed and he brought his face down closer to mine and right when our lips were about to touch I was abruptly brought back to the real world and my heart was beating really fast.

I look at Axel and he was smiling at me. He points outside and I saw that it was dark outside. I look out of the window and see that he brought me to an amusement park. Axel gets out of the car and comes over to my side and opens my door. I smile and get out of the car and we walk over to the amusement park.

I look around and Axel brings me over to this game that gave out stuffed bears. I smile a little and say that he didn't have to get me one. He insisted on it and I gave up on the subject knowing that he won the argument. He won me the bear and I smile and grab it from him. Luckily for me I could just carry it in one of my arms and not look like an idiot trying to hold onto an overgrown bear.

We went down onto the beach after playing a couple of games and getting some food. I look at the ocean and sigh.

"What's wrong Roxas" Axel asks me grabbing my shoulder and trying to comfort me.

"Nothing really i'm just a little tired." I say yawning a little bit.

Axel smiles and we sit down on the sand in front of the boardwalk. I look at him and he was looking at the ocean. The light reflected perfectly off of his face. I blush and Axel looks down at me. I look away and look at the ocean. It just looked so peaceful. No waves were forming and the moonlight reflected off of the water in just the right way.

I feel something on my chin and I notice that it was Axels' fingers. I could feel him turning my head to face him and my heart started to race. I blush when Axel made me face him and he looked really beautiful. I could see Axel getting closer to my face and tilt my head up. I look into his eyes and I lean closer to him. The gap between our faces were closing slowly and I could feel my heartbeat go faster by the second. When our lips were about to connect I heard someone yell at us.

I turn around and see that it was Sora and Riku standing on the other side of the beach with Sora yelling my name. I sigh and get up and grab the bear Axel had won me and look at Axel. I blush slightly and turn back around after saying bye.

I walk over to Sora and sigh a little. I was just about to have my first kiss and he just ruined it. Even the scenery was perfect.

I get to Sora and look at him, "What do you want?"

He smiles, "Mom and dad are getting worried about you so they asked me to come get you."

I sigh and look back at Axel who was walking away down the beach. I look at Sora and he was dragging me to his car. I sigh and get into the back seat thinking of how the rest of the night could have went. I could have called Sora to tell him that I was spending the night with Axel and we would cuddle together and possibly kiss a little bit.

When I walked through the door of my room I groan and put the bear Axel won me in front of a cabinet. I fall onto my bed and realize that today had been emotionally exhausting for me. I yawn and see that I got a text from Axel. It said that he hoped that he could do that again without Sora interrupting in the middle of it.

I smile and type, "So I guess this means you like me than?" and press send

He replies back with a simple, "Yes."

I smile and put my phone on my table next to my bed and fall asleep. I ended up having a fantastic dream about me and Axel going to school one day, holding hands ands making out in the corner of the hallway, not caring who said anything about our relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Things happen for a reason**

I haven't slept decently for a couple of days now, all because of what Axel and me were about to kiss until my brother got me I haven't gotten it out of my mind yet and it is really bothering me knowing that he likes me now and that I had nothing to prove by it. I sigh and look around my dark room for something to do until someone tells me to do something.

I sigh and get off of my bed and walk over to my door to see if I could silently walk downstairs to fix me something to eat without waking anyone else up in the house. I sigh and open my door slowly as to not make a lot of noise when it was opening. I successfully opened it with minimal noise reactions from the hinges on the door.

I begin to walk down the stairs as silently as I could because the stairs in my house are kind of squeaky. I yawn and open the door to my kitchen and see that Sora was in there heating something up in the microwave.

He looks at me with surprise and tiredness in his eyes, "Hi Roxas, why are you up so early?"

I yawn and sit on the counter, "I never really went to sleep. I haven't really been able to sleep ever since you picked me up on the beach while me and Axel were talking."

He smiles and rubs the back of his head, "Yea sorry about that bro, mom just really wanted to know where you were at the time and you really haven't been home for a couple of hours."

I sigh and look at the microwave and it went off. Sora got up to get whatever he put in there out and I saw that it was a hot pocket.

He sits down at the table and points to the freezer saying they are in there. I get one out quickly and put it in the microwave. I set the time to the appropriate amount and return to my seat on the counter.

"Riku is having a party next week if you want to go. He already invited Axel and he thinks it would be a great way for you and him to spend some time together, if you know what I mean" he says while nudging towards me.

I roll my eyes and look at the timer to see how much time was left on the timer. Not a lot was left and when it hit zero I got up and grabbed my breakfast item out of the microwave.

I look at Sora, "OK I will think about it, but don't think you can try anything to make us kiss."

Sora smiles, "Oh yea I forgot to mention that it's a pool party. You know the kind where Axel will have his shirt off and be all wet and everything."

I blush at the thought of that and hit him for saying that and putting it in my head. "Shut up, at least I don't moan his name in my sleep like some people in this room" I say to him.

He blushes and sighs, "OK Roxas, you win" he says getting up to throw his plate away.

I smile and throw my plate away and go back up to my room to try and get some extra sleep in before I do anything else.

...

I wake up from my nap I took, after my chat with Sora, and yawn feeling a little more rested than I used to be. I walk over to my dresser and pull out some clothes to wear and throw them on my bed. I walk into my bathroom and start undressing myself for the shower I was about to take.

After my shower I walk over to my sink and start brushing my teeth with a towel around my waist. I spit out the remaining toothpaste when I was finished brushing my teeth and go into my room to get my clothes on after leaving my towel in the bathroom so I wouldn't get water all over my floor from how wet it was.

I get my clothes on quickly and see that I had a text from Axel. I open up my phone and he asked if I was going to Rikus' pool party. I reply saying I was and for him to pick me up so I could buy something to wear at the party. He said he would pick me up after he got done with his morning things. I wait patiently on my bed until he texted me saying that he was outside of my house.

I grab my wallet, keys, and phone before leaving my house and get into his car. He smiles at me and says that we were going to the best place to buy clothing for swimming. I smile and he pulls out of my driveway and onto the road.

When we got to the store we looked all over the store. Axel decided on getting some swiming trunks with some red flames on them. I just got a plain t-shirt with some blue shorts that I didn't care if they got wet or not. I sigh and look at Axel as he was paying for his clothes. I couldn't help but think about what happened the other day at the beach. I sigh and pay for my clothes after Axel way done.

We grab our stuff, go to Axels' car, and start going somewhere to eat. He brought us to a fast food place so we could do something else a little bit faster before the day was over. He got a burger while I got a salad because I wasn't really hungry.

He looks at me after taking a bite out of his sandwich, "So Roxas, why do you want to go to Rikus' party? You don't seem like the partying type."

I take a bite of my salad and think about his question for a second. "Well i'm not really a big fan of partys but Sora dragged me into it" I say looking out of the window we were sitting next  
to.

"Well I think you're just going so that you can see me without a shirt on" he says with a smug grin.

I blush, "No that's not it, why would I want to do that I mean we are just friends."

He chuckles, "If we're just friends than why didn't you stop me from attempting to kiss you at the beach?"

"I just had a lot on my mind and i'm pretty sure if I resisted you would have done it anyways."

He smiles and gets up t throw away his trash away along with mine. "Whatever" he says putting his hand on my shoulder, "but you and I both know that we're going to kiss soon."

I blush at how he was touching me and acting like nothing has happened to us in the past couple of days. "Watever Axel, what happened at the beach was nothing. I had a lot on my mind and I was tired and you took advantage of that."

He smiles and we go out to his car and start going to my house. I sigh as we pull into my driveway and I get out of the car. I walk over to my front door and put my key into the keyhole to unlock the door.

I step into the living room and get attacked by Sora asking me tons of questions.

"Roxas how did it go? Did he say anything about what happened on the beach? Did he try to kiss you again? Did he do anything that made you uncomfortable?" Sora kept asking me questions that I didn't want to answer but knew I had to because he wouldn't leave me alone otherwise.

"No Sora, he did't do anything wrong. The only thing we did was grab something to wear to the pool party and get some food OK?" I say a little frustrated for some reason.

He smiles, nods, and walks into his room like nothing happened. I sigh and go into my room and lay on my bed to try and get over what had happened today. I don't know why but Axel made me mad somehow and I couldn't get over it.

I decide to take a shower to try and clear my head. I walk into my bathroom, close the door, and begin to take my clothes off and let the warm water in the shower cascade down my bare skin as I think of ways of everything turning out the next day at the pool party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Party time!**

I look out of my window waiting for Sora to come in my room and tell me to hurry up and start getting ready for the party. I wasn't really excited for it because I've never been to a party before so I wouldn't know how to behave or do anything exiting like I knew all of the other people that were there would. I sigh and go over to my closet and begin to choose what I was going to wear at the party. I grab a yellow top with red on the sleeves and decide to wear my bathing suit as my shorts. I mean who doesn't do that. I've seen tons of people do that during the summer.

I put my outfit on my bed and go into my bathroom to take a shower to relieve some of my stress. I get into the shower after taking my clothes off and start washing my hair. After my shower I start to brush my teeth and comb my hair. After I did all of my bathroom things I walk into my room and begin to put my clothes on and Sora comes into my room and asked if I was ready to go to Rikus' party. I nod and grab some water on our way out to Soras' car.

We get in and I could tell that it was going to be extremely hot during the party, but it would all be worth it to see Axel without a shirt on. I blush at the thought of Axel standing close to me without his shirt on. I sigh and try to calm myself down or something bad may happen.

"So are you exited for the party, Roxy?" Sora asks seeming calmer than usual for a change.

"Yea" I say quietly "but why are you so calm today Sora, I thought that you would be blasting your mouth off at how exiting and fun the party would be"

He smiles "Well I don't feel like getting into a car crash for one, and I also don't want to seem too exited and immature to Riku."

"Oh" I say "so your trying to impress him?"

He blushes "Well it's not like that Roxas, I just really want him to like me"

I smile "OK, just please don't embarrass me in front of Axel while we're there please."

"OK Roxas, although i'm pretty sure you would embarrass yourself somehow" he says while smiling.

I sigh and we soon end up in Rikus' driveway and we get out of the car to go see where Riku was. We found him inside the kitchen getting some food when he noticed us and waved at us. We go over to him and he was smiling and looking at Sora.

I look up at him "Uh do you know where Axel is" I ask timidly.

"Yeah, he's over at the pool" he asks knowing why I asked where he was.

I smile and rush over to the pool and see Axel was in the pool. I smile and sit on the edge of the pool and wait until he saw me. It didn't take long for him to notice me and he came over to me and climbed up onto the edge of the pool and sat there next to me. I blush at his shirtless body that was dripping wet.

He smiles "I'm glad you made it to the party, Roxy."

"Yeah, it's the first party I've ever been to" I say rubbing the back of my head"

"Really Roxas, i'm pretty sure that you've been invited to other party's." He says with a confused face.

I shake my head and look at him. He smiles, stands up, and brings me inside the house. We go into the kitchen and he grabs some food while I followed behind him and got a few snacks onto a plate that I grabbed. We go into the living room to eat on the couch and there were barely an people in there. I look at Axel and he smiles.

"Axel, what am I supposed to do at a party?" I ask trying to not sound like an idiot.

He looks at me "Well the number one thing to do is have fun with someone you like" he says winking at me.

I blush and feel him grab my hand. I smile and grab his hand feeling the warmth he radiated.

"Wanna go to the pool" he asks me getting up.

I nod and we go outside to the pool and I take my shirt off so I wouldn't get it wet. I saw Axel smile at me when I took my shirt off and I felt kind of embarrassed. Axel and I go into the water and it felt cold at first but I got used to it after a while. Axel kept asking me to go to the deep end but I kept refusing because I didn't now how to swim. I stayed near the ladder to get out just in case something bad happened.

I saw Sora and Riku come out of the house and sit on the beach chairs. I sigh and look at Axel who was playing some sort of pool game.

I get out of the pool and go into the house after I got mostly dry. I walk upstairs trying to find a quite place to sit down and think. I open a door and see that it was a room with a bed and had no one in it. I go in and sit in a chair and wonder why I ever came to this party. I knew that it wasn't going to be fun but I came anyways. The only thing that was good about this party was that I got t hold Axels' hand for a while and got to see him shirtless.

I sigh and look out of the window that was in the room and see that all of the other people outside were having a better time than I was, which was good. I walk around a little bit for no reason and try to think of what to do after I got back outside. I didn't have much time to think before I heard the door to the room open and see that it was two possibly drunk guys making out and undressing each other too. I gasp and walk out of the room trying to not have eye contact.

I made it out of the room and sit on the stairs. I felt like being alone but I wanted someone here to talk to me. I look around and see a velvety haired teen on the couch reading a book and his blond haired friend next to him looking kind of tired and trying to fight off sleep but was having some trouble. I sigh and wish that Axel would be next to me, holding me in his arms while we listen to some music and maybe kiss or make out once or twice.

I see Axel enter the house and looked rather worn out. He sees me and walks over to where I was sitting and sits next to me.

"What are you doing here sitting all alone" He asks me and holds my hands.

"Well I wasn't having much fun outside and you were preoccupied with playing with the other people in the pool and I didn't want to bother you while you were having fun" I say looking at my lap feeling supper shy.

He hugs me "Don't worry Roxy, if you want to do something with me all you have to do is ask me and I would be more than happy to do whatever you want to do."

I sigh "Can I ask you something Axel?"

He looks at me in question "Sure, what is it?"

I look up into his eyes "Well, are we dating or are we just friends."

"Would this answer your question?" He says lifting my chin up with his finger and brings his lips down closer to mine.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and lift my head up closer to his. Our lips touch and his lips tasted like cotton candy. I grab his hand and I felt his other hand rest on my cheek. When we separated I could feel how hot my cheeks have gotten. I smile and hug Axel as tightly as I could. He puts his arms around me and rests his chin on my head.

When it was time to go I asked Sora if I could stay with Axel for the night. He agreed and said that he would explain everything to our parents when he got back home. I smile and went to Axel to tell him I could spend the night with him. He smiles and we get into his car. He turns on the radio and my favorite song was on. We listened to it on the way to his house while I kept overthinking how the rest of the night would go.

When we got to his house we went to his room, after taking our showers, and cuddled in his bed while watching a movie he picked out from his movie collection. It was a horror movie and i'm pretty sure he wanted it so that I would be scared and so that he could hold me.

After the movie was over we layed in his bed and after a kiss goodnight, we went to sleep in each others arms. I could also smell the faint scent of him while he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The night after

I woke before Axel did this morning and I decided to fix him some breakfast before he woke up, as a surprise. I walk downstairs to begin cooking for my little pyro. As I walk into the door to the kitchen I open the fridge and get some ingredients to make his favorite breakfast dish. I place the ingredients on the counter and begin taking what I needed for his food. I grab some eggs, bread, shredded cheese, and some salt and pepper. I crack the eggs into a bowl after I put the toast in the toaster and begin stirring the eggs so I could cook them. The smell of the toast filled the room and I hoped that Axel didn't get awoken to the scent of toast being made.

I grab a pan from the cabinets then set it on an eye on the stove and put an apron on. I don't know why but Axel always says I look really cute when I where an apron when I cook but I highly doubt that I do. I put the eggs into the pan and listen to the soothing sizzle of the eggs as they begin cooking. I get the toast out of the toaster after it popped out an put them on a small plate so they could cool down some before Axel ate it. The eggs didn't take too long to cook either and I put them on a separate plate and put the two plates onto a tray I found after turning off the stove eye.

I walk up the stairs to Axel's room silently so I wouldn't wake him up. I slowly open the door with the hand that was open at the time. I walk over to his side of the bed and place the food on his nightstand. The scent of fresh baked eggs and toast filled the room and Axel is woken abruptly from his slumber. He looks me over seeing that I made him food and smiles at me "You didn't have to do this, Roxy"

"I didn't have to but I wanted to." I sit next to him and he puts his arm over my shoulders and pulls me close so he could kiss my forehead. I smile and hold his hand as he began kissing my forehead with his soft lips.

"So, Roxy, what are we going to do after we eat this delicious meal" he asks grabbing his tray to begin eating the food on it.

"Whatever you want to do Axel, so long as i'm with you" I hug his arm as he chuckles.

"I love you Roxas." I blush at what he said and look up at him.

"B-but we just started dating. How could you possibly love me after a single date?" I start to nervously look around.

"Well first, you're cute. You're also kind to me and you can make a fantastic breakfast for me when I wake up too." He smiles down at me and I blush at the thought of him having said those things so calmly and without skipping the beat of a word.

He coms closer to me and kisses my head. "Don't worry Roxy, I won't let nothing hurt a single hair on your body" he says holding me close to him.

I blush and look up at him, "Axel, I love you too" I say into his chest timidly.

"Good, because I don't think I'm gonna go anywhere anytime soon." He wraps his arms around my body even more giving me an even tighter hug.

After we got done hugging, Axel got out some plates out for us and put them on the table while I finished up fixing breakfast. We sit at the table and I look into his eyes taking in every feature about them. How they gleam in the light, the bright amber color of them, they were just perfect. Everything about him is perfect.

"Hey Roxas, are you gonna eat?" He says taking me away from my thoughts.

"Oh uh yeah" I say embarrassed that he caught me looking at the features of his face.

We get done eating after a while and he decided to take me to the local park.

When we got there and got out of his car, I noticed that there were very little people there. He goes over to me and grabs my hand and we start walking on the sidewalk to nowhere in particular. My small hand fell in comparison with his big one that was holding mine. I look up at him to notice how the sunlight reflected off of his face at a perfect angle and he looked like an angel.

He looks u at the sky, "It looks like it's about to rain soon Roxas."

I look up too, "Yeah, I hope it doesn't ruin our perfect day."

"I hope it won't either" he puts his arm over my shoulder and brings me closer to him and I smile.

It didn't take long for the rain o start pouring on us and we had to hurry to the nearest shop to take cover in. I sigh and look around to notice that we ended up in a coffee shop.

I look up at Axel, "So what now" I ask him feeling kind of sad that we got rained into a shop.

"Well I guess we could order some coffee and talk" he says with optimism about the situation we were in the middle in.

"OK, but you're buying it."

"I was planning on it." He goes up to the register to be greeted by a small, slender boy with velvet hair that covered one of his eyes.

"Hello" he says happy to see some people, "what can I get you two young gentlemen today?"

Axel looks at me and then the cashier, "He'll have an iced mocha and I'll have some green tea with lemon on the side."

"OK, that'll be $3.90." He looks over at me and I could tell he was checking me out. I blush and move over to Axel after he paid the bill and I hold his hand. He takes Axel's money and puts it into the register after opening it and goes to the back room to fix our drinks.

We sit down at a table in the corner and start talking about what we were doing in school. It didn't take too long for the cashier to come to us with our drinks and he sits down at our table.

"Hey guys, so my friend and I are going to this great club next week and it's be great if I saw you guys there, and my friend actually plays there next week too and he'd be delighted to see a couple like you two there enjoying the music."

"That sounds cool, where is this club at and I'll think about coming" Axel says smiling at me and I blush.

"It's right down the road, it only opens at night. Can I get your names so I can get you on the V.I.P list?"

"I'm Axel and this is Roxas" he points over to me when he says my name and I smile weakly at him.

"Great, I'll see you guys there next week. It opens at 7:00 PM so don't get there too late OK." He gets up from his seat and looks at us both.

"OK" Axel says "we'll meet you there next week. Oh and before I forget would you mind if I asked what your name is?"

"Not at all, my name is Zexion" He leaves us and goes into the back of the restaurant.

Axel looks out the window we were sitting next to and notices that the rain had died down, "Well I guess we better get you home now Roxas."

"OK" I get up, finishing my drink "I hope I get to see you during school some more."

"You will, let's get you home before Sora gets mad at us." He gets up and we start to walk to his car after throwing away our empty cups.

As we pulled into my driveway, I looked over at him to notice how his hair still hadn't dried off completely and it looked so beautiful.

He walks me to my front door and as I open the door to enter my house, he grabs my from behind and spins me around to kiss me passionately. We stood there for a minute before I had to step away from him to catch my breath.

He lets go of me and smiles, "I guess I'll see you around than."

"Y-Yea I guess you will." I knew I looked stupid right then because I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and I was stuttering.

He walks off to his car and drives off as I run into my room and jump onto my bed and scream into my pillow from happiness and excitement. It took me a while to get over the fact that Axel kissed me out of nowhere but I could still taste his breath on my lips.

It took a while before I could go to sleep but I eventually did and ended up having a dream about how life would be if Axel and I ended up living together for the rest of our lives and it was the best feeling in the world knowing that I finally had someone to care about me other than Sora and my family.


End file.
